The present invention generally relates to dry bulk material delivery. More specifically, the present invention relates to trailers used as dry bulk containers for delivery.
Dry bulk materials are typically delivered to a location using a trailer hauled by a truck. The trailer is used as a container to stow the dry bulk materials. Customers that receive the dry bulk material usually have a material handling system such as a silo to store the dry bulk material. There are some customers that receive the dry bulk material directly on the ground. The delivery of the dry bulk materials causes the release of dust that could create health and EPA issues that the customers wish to avoid. What is need is a delivery system between the delivery vehicle and the point of delivery which reduces dust emissions when unloading directly onto a surface instead of piping it into a silo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a delivery system for dry bulk materials from a container that reduces dust emissions during delivery.